Polar Opposites
by janearjafar
Summary: Gerome and Inigo are nothing alike...but they have crushes on each other! Will they be able to confess their feelings on their own? Or will it take something as drastic as an enemy attack...


Gerome had a big problem.

It wasn't a dragon or an evil mage or any manner of beast. Nor was it a dangerous quest that could possibly cost him his life.

No, it was something even more terrifying.

Gerome was in love.

And to make matters worse, he was in love with Inigo.

At first Gerome couldn't believe it; he and Inigo were polar opposites. The white-haired boy was so out-going: he seemed to make friends with people in a blink of an eye and easily seduced women wherever he went.

Then there was Gerome. He was perhaps the most antisocial member of the army and was disgusted by Inigo's skirt-chasing ways.

So how in the name of Naga did Gerome fall in love with him?

Maybe it was his can-do attitude; he was always happy and confident that everything would be okay. When Gerome was having bad days he could always count upon Inigo to be like a…personal ray of sunshine! And Inigo was very skilled with his blade and was a valuable ally in combat. And he could dance so well, as Gerome had learned when he watched Inigo dance in the woods. Gerome was so enchanted by his movements that he couldn't even remove his eyes from the boy (but don't tell him that). And Inigo certainly _was _handsome, and his smile was stunning, and his eyes were like the ocean, and his hair was like freshly fallen snow…

Gerome was just completely in love.

But…he didn't think Inigo would love him back. Why would he? Inigo had attractive women swarming all over him. And Gerome was so, well….himself. He could never bring himself to confess to the other man, anyway…

"Gerome!"

Speak of the devil.

Gerome had been outside the warp preparations tent, sitting next to Minerva, who was happily sunbathing on the ground. Gerome didn't participate in the meetings, but he found it quite interesting to listen in on them. Maybe he might actually join in one one day.

Gerome looked up at where the voice was coming from, although he already knew who would be waiting there.

Inigo grinned down at him. "Hey, there!" he greeted brightly. "Were you listening in on the meeting again?"

Gerome flushed slightly in embarrassment and adverted his eyes from Inigo's. "…Perhaps," he huffed.

Inigo chuckled and promptly plopped himself next to the wyvern rider. "Hey, no need to be ashamed!" he declared. "At least you like listening in. I would never go to these meetings unless my mother dragged me to them."

Gerome flinched a little at Inigo sitting next to him, not expecting his body to suddenly be so close. The wyvern rider shuffled uncomfortably before speaking. "…I overheard that some of us are being sent on a mission," he said.

Inigo nodded. "Yep," he confirmed. "Apparently there's a group of Risen causing some problems in a little town just east of Ylisse. And guess who gets to get rid of them?" he added enthusiastically, suddenly pushing his face closer to Gerome's own.

Gerome felt his face grow hot, but he refused to budge. "Who?" he asked.

"You and me!" Inigo replied cheerfully.

Now _that _was not what Gerome expected.

"U-Us?" Gerome stammered, unable to conceal his surprise. "Together?"

"Well, of course," Inigo nodded, backing away from Gerome. "Why, do you not like me?" he asked with a pout.

"No!" Gerome answered loudly, causing Inigo to flinch. "I-I mean…no, that's not it at all," Gerome continued quietly.

"Good," Inigo smiled gently. "I'm…glad," he added fidgeting nervously. He grinned once more. "I'm counting on you, alright?"

Gerome gulped. Counting on him? Was it really okay for Inigo to count on a person like Gerome? A cold, dark person like him?

Gerome shook the thought from his head. No, he wasn't a bad person. …Inigo had taught him that.

And Gerome would not allow Inigo to die.

Gerome allowed a small smile to touch his lips.

"You can count on me."

Inigo had a big problem.

It wasn't a Risen, a rival mercenary, or even a girl he couldn't woo.

No, it was something even worse.

Inigo was in love.

He was in love with Gerome.

At first Inigo couldn't believe it; he and Gerome were polar opposites. The red haired boy was so serious; he hardly showed his emotions and was always cloaked in an aura of mystery.

Then there was Inigo. He was a womanizer and was extremely out-going…He must be such a bother to the wyvern rider.

But Inigo…had been in love with Gerome for a long time. Ever since he was first seen Gerome, Inigo had felt something stir in his heart. He was quiet and even came off as rude, but he was a good man. He was reliable, thoughtful, and powerful…He had hair as red as fire and lovely dark eyes. Inigo had only seen his face once, but…that had been enough to make him blush!

But Gerome would never love him back. Why would he?

And so the self-proclaimed womanizer kept his mouth shut. He could never tell Gerome…

But, at least he got to work together with Gerome on this mission. Even that was fine…

"You okay?"

Gerome's gruff voice brought Inigo back to reality. The mercenary smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, his voice cracking slightly with the weight of his lie.

"Good," Gerome nodded. Minerva was walking happily by his side, thrilled to be out on such a nice day. "We're getting closer," Gerome added, pointing to a town rapidly appearing on the horizon.

Inigo's body tensed up. He could already hear the cries of the Risen from this distance.

Gerome chuckled, bringing a blush to Inigo's cheeks. "Don't be worried," he said. "We'll be able to handle them."

"Yeah…Yeah!" Inigo said, nodding firmly. He grinned. "Let's go get them, partner!"

"Behind you!"

Inigo's cry caught Gerome's attention, and the wyvern rider spun about quickly to bring his silver axe down upon a Risen who had tried to sneak up on him.

"Thanks!" Gerome shouted over the chorus of cries being emitted from Minerva and all the Risen.

"No problem!" Inigo replied as he blocked a blow from a Risen wielding a sharp blade.

The two warriors made quick work of the remaining monsters surrounding them and stood side-by-side, sweating and breathing heavily.

"S-Some workout…huh?" Inigo joked, offering a lopsided grin.

"Y-Yes," Gerome replied. "But…they all seem to be gone now." He turned his attention to Minerva; she was cute on her leg and limping slightly. Gerome frowned. "I'm sorry, girl. I'll get you fixed up soon, alright?"

The wyvern roared in return, as if to say, "Don't worry, I'm fine!"

Inigo happily placed his hand on Gerome's shoulder, causing the wyvern rider to flinch. "Well, let's get back! I'm expecting a hero's welcome!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Gerome chuckled. "But fine, fine, let's go."

Both young men couldn't help but smile. It had been fun! They had spent time together _and _defeated the enemy. Really, it was a win-win situation. Now, one of them had to at least confess –

But then the happy moment was suddenly shattered. The sound of something rustling through the forest reached Inigo's ears, and he turned about to examine what it could possibly be…

There, in the tree. It was a Risen, an extremely angry looking one at that. And it had notched its bow and was aiming at the mercenary.

Gerome blinked and turned around slowly. "Inigo, what's…?"

Before the wyvern rider could finish, the Risen let lose its arrow. The weapon came barreling towards Inigo at such a fast pace that the mercenary only had time to close his eyes and clutch his teeth to prepare for the impact…

…Which never came.

What?

Inigo hesitantly opened his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath.

Gerome was standing in front of him and an arrow shaft was sticking out of his shoulder.

"Gods, no," Inigo whispered, his legs starting to shake. "No, no…"

Blood was seeping though Gerome's armor and starting to trail down his back in a crimson river.

The Risen that had shot the arrow whimpered in fear; what kind of person was this to take an arrow willingly? With one last cry towards Inigo and Gerome it scampered back into the forest.

The enemy had escaped, but that was hardly the thought preoccupying Inigo's mind right now.

"Gerome!" Inigo cried, rushing to his friend's side. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh…I've suffered worse, I suppose," Gerome grunted, leaning over in pain. "Hurts like hell, though."

"Why?" Inigo whispered. "Why would you do that? Why did you defend me?" He could feel tears threatening to pour and gulped.

Gerome was silent for a moment. "I…I…GAH!" Before he could answer he doubled over in pain, clutching his shoulder.

"Gods! W-We have to get you help right away!" Inigo declared, helping Gerome to stand.

He certainly wanted to hear why the wyvern rider took an arrow for him..but right now helping Gerome was more important.

Inigo cared deeply for him, after all.

"Andddd, there we go!"

Inigo finished wrapping Gerome's shoulder with bandages. The wyvern rider had taken off his armor, revealing his chest (much to Inigo's embarrassment), but his bleeding had drastically reduced. The two boys were now kneeling in front of each other on the floor of the room they had rented in a nearby inn.

"The medicine the townspeople gave me sure helped," Gerome commented, flexing his shoulder.

"Yeah…Thank goodness for it, too," Inigo replied, unable to conceal the relief in his voice. "I would hate to imagine what might have…" He trailed off, not wanting to think of…that.

Gerome noticed the mercenary's change of tone and inched closer to him. "What's wrong?" he inquired.

Inigo stared down at the ground, unable to bring himself to meet Inigo's gaze. "…I'm so sorry," he muttered. "I'm so so sorry…I d-didn't mean to be a burden…" He gripped the fabric of his pants nervously. "I'm just…" He was unable to hold back the tears stinging his eyes. "…I'm sorry," he sobbed, lifting his eyes to Gerome's.

This was too much for Gerome to bear. Inigo's sea blue eyes were swimming with tears and Gerome _couldn't _stand it. How could his precious Inigo cry…

Before Gerome could process what he was doing, he pulled Inigo into a tight embrace. Inigo's body stiffened; he didn't expect the action, either. "Gerome?" he murmured, staring questionably up at the other boy.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," Gerome whispered as he began to stroke Inigo's hair. It was so soft…Inigo felt himself blush at the boy's touch, but didn't speak a word. "I did it on my own whim. I wanted to protect you. Because if you…I-If you died, too…" He shook his head and gently placed his lips on Inigo's forehead.

Well…this was as good a time as any.

"I love you, Inigo," Gerome breathed. The mercenary gasped audibly at this,but Gerome continued. "I've loved you for a long time. I-I just…well, you know I'm not very good with words," he chuckled lightly. "So I will do anything to protect you. Anything."

Inigo lifted his head from Gerome's embrace and met the other boy's eyes. He smiled. "…I love you, too, Gerome." The wyvern rider couldn't help but smile at that. Ahh, he must have looked like an idiot! But he was too happy… "That's why I have one request for you," Inigo continued. He swallowed some tears that began to flow again. "…Live. Please, don't die. Don't leave my side…"

Gerome smiled and gently placed a kiss on Inigo's cheek, wiping away his tears. "I won't, I promise. After all…" He kissed Inigo on the lips. "…I want to stay by your side forever."

Yes, Gerome and Inigo were complete opposites.

And yet…they complimented each other so perfectly.


End file.
